1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H07-272799 discloses a connector with a housing that has an open upper surface so that cavities inside are entirely exposed. A cover is mounted on the housing from above after terminal fittings are accommodated into the cavities. Resiliently deformable locking pieces hang down from the peripheral edge of the cover and engage lock projections on outer surfaces of the housing to lock the cover on the housing.
However vertical clearances are formed between the locking pieces and the lock projections. Thus, the cover is likely to shake vertically after being mounted. Then, the terminal fittings accommodated inside may be pressed insufficiently and may be accommodated obliquely inside. The leading end of an obliquely aligned terminal fitting may be displaced from a proper position and may hinder a smooth connecting operation of terminal fittings when a mating tab-shaped terminal fitting is inserted from the front.
A main reason for these problems lies in the construction for mounting the cover onto the housing from above.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to provide a connector capable of effectively preventing shaking movements of terminal fittings accommodated inside.